1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor arrangement for measurement of a torque acting on a shaft and to the use of the sensor arrangement in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Document WO 02/071019 A1 proposes a position sensor for measurement of the torque on a steering shaft, which position sensor comprises a magnetic multipole encoder ring and a magnetic stator with two ferromagnetic wheels comprising a plurality of teeth which engage in one another. In this case, the two ferromagnetic wheels are coupled to additional flux concentrators or collectors via an air gap, which flux concentrators or collectors supply the magnetic field to a magnetic field sensor element. The relative positioning of the ferromagnetic wheels, which act as stator elements of the position sensor, with respect to the flux concentrators in the axial direction with respect to the steering shaft has been found to be relatively difficult in this case with regard to compliance with the relatively stringent accuracy requirements for torque measurement. The precise setting of an air gap between a stator element and flux concentrator in the axial direction is made more difficult by component and manufacturing tolerances.